1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method and a device used to open and close the discharge orifice of a sealed container, and more particularly to an improved method and probe for sequentially extracting toxic fluid from the container and washing residue of toxic fluid from the walls of the container.
As more fully discussed in United States Letters Pat. No. 3,923,203, to David L. Anderson, incorporated herein by reference thereto, in the field of agriculture large acreages must be treated through an application of suitable diluted toxic chemicals for effectively destroying noxious plants, insects and the like. As also disclosed, it is common practice to transport toxic chemicals in concentrated liquid form to or near a situs of use and thereafter dilute the toxic chemical employing water and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mixing of the chemicals normally is achieved employing mixing tanks and the like through which a diluting fluid, such as water, continuously is re-circulated. Unfortunately, as can readily be appreciated by those familiar with the use of toxic chemicals employed in agricultural endeavors, contamination resulting from a spillage of herbicides, insecticides or the like may result in handlers being seriously injured.
In order to overcome apparent dangers attending the handling of insecticides, herbicides and the like, a bimodal tap particularly adapted to be seated in the discharge orifice of a container, such as a point of sale container, for facilitating transfer of toxic liquid, without spillage, is disclosed and claimed in the aforementioned United States Letters Patent. While the bimodal tap aforementioned functions satisfactorily for its intended purposes, it is possible for handlers, when operating under some unlikely conditions which may attend the use of the tap, to be subjected to contamination from residue found within empty containers.
It is therefore the general purpose of the instant invention to provide an improved method and a probe for sequentially extracting toxic fluid from a container and thereafter in washing residue of toxic fluid from the walls of the container in a safe and economic manner.